uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Hastings railway station
1.569 | usage0506 = 1.685 | usage0607 = 1.852 | usage0708 = 1.941 | usage0809 = 1.886 | usage0910 = 1.801 | usage1011 = 1.933 | usage1112 = 2.013 | platforms = 4 | years = 13 February 1851 | events = Opened | years2 = 1931 | events2 = Rebuilt | years3 = 2004 | events3 = Rebuilt | gridref = TQ814097 | symbol = rail | owner = | latitude = 50.858 | longitude = 0.576 | pregroup = SE&CR/LBSCR joint | postgroup = Southern Railway }} Hastings railway station is in Hastings in East Sussex, England. It is situated on the Hastings Line to Tunbridge Wells, the East Coastway Line to Brighton and the Marshlink Line to Ashford International. History It was formerly operated by the South Eastern Railway and the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway and was the scene of bitter rivalry between those companies. Junction Diagram showing lines around Hastings]] The first train arrived at Hastings station in 1851 and with it began Hastings’ heyday. The station was originally V-shaped allowing the two railway companies to have separate platforms and booking areas: one side for SER trains to pass through and the other as a terminal for LBSCR services. The whole station was reconstructed in a neo-Georgian style in 1931 and only the goods shed remained unchanged. All trains now ran through the two new island platforms and a huge central booking hall welcomed travellers. The station building was re-built in 2004, with the neo-Georgian booking hall demolished and replaced with a modernist building. The southernmost loop platform has been curtailed into an Ashford facing bay. The station contains a small police post manned by British Transport Police, although this is a satellite of the Ashford International police station. Services Services at the station are operated by either Southeastern Trains via the Hastings Line or by Southern Trains via the East Coastway Line and the Marshlink Line. Southeastern services use Class 375 electric multiple units. Southern services use Class 377 electric multiple units and Class 171 diesel multiple units. The typical off-peak service from the station is: *Southern **1tph to London Victoria via the East Coastway Line (semi-fast) **2tph to Brighton via the East Coastway Line (1 semi-fast, 1 stopping) **1tph to Ashford International via the Marshlink Line (semi-fast) **2tph to Ore (direct) *Southeastern **2tph to London Charing Cross via the Hastings Line (1 semi-fast, 1 stopping)Network Rail Timetable May 2010: Table 206 There are also peak hour services from Ore to Cannon Street operated by Southeastern. }} }} }} }} Facilities *Tickets Office (3 windows) *Automatic Ticket Gates *Waiting Room *Toilets *Lifts *Coffee Shop *WH Smith Store *Photo Booth *Cash Machine *Station’s own Bus Station *Taxi Rank *Car park Other stations In Hastings * West St Leonards, Bulverhythe * Bulverhythe station, Bulverhythe (closed) a temporary terminus until the line extended to St Leonards West Marina * St Leonards West Marina railway station,a closed station on the LBSCR. (closed) * St Leonards Warrior Square, St Leonards. * Ore Railway Station, small station in Ore. References External links Category:Transport in Hastings Category:Railway stations in East Sussex Category:Former South Eastern Railway (UK) stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1851 Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern Category:DfT Category C1 stations Category:British Transport Police stations